


David Doe

by Everyendlessword (Matterofhope)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Dave as to deal with his chatting, Drabble, Grey fox - Freeform, M/M, Quick Read, Something fun I guess, fox is a little drunk, frank and david, this was just a quick idea i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matterofhope/pseuds/Everyendlessword
Summary: Fox smirked at Snake, asking him. “What's your name?”
Relationships: Gray Fox/Solid Snake
Kudos: 11





	David Doe

Grey Fox smirked across from him. A half grin that seemed to be hiding intentions. He slouched in his chair. 

“What's your name?” he asks. Slurring his words a bit. 

Snake cocked his head toward him. “Fox…you know this.” 

“Not your codename, you dumbass.” Fox responded. “your _real_ name.” 

Snake shook his head. “No. That's classified.” Fox leaned forward in his seat, Snake could smell the alcohol in his breath, he was definitely buzzed. He took a minute to speak. “Mines Frank...”

Snake scowled at his words. “Shut the hell up, you shouldn't be telling me this.” 

“Too bad.” Fox leaned back in his chair, causing it to move an inch back. “You know now. So? An eye for an eye or what?”

Snake grumbled, weighing his options. He looked around the room. It’s not like anyone was around to hear. To scold him for sharing information like that. “David.” He finally said. 

“David? Wow...how plain.” Fox chuckled. 

Snake stared at him. This is the thanks he gets? “Yeah, says the guy named Frank.” 

“Ha! Frank Jaeger to you….” He let his arms hang to his sides. “What about your last name?”

“Don’t have one.” 

“Really?” Fox blinked at him. 

Snake sighed. “I was once told it was Doe.” He glanced around the room again. “Sounds stupid, though.”

“David Doe….” Fox responded. “A pretty fucking dumb name if you ask me.” 

Snake nodded slowly. “For sure…” he says, trying to hide a grin. A drunk Grey Fox was pretty entertaining, and David can’t wait to remind him of this in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> God. The relationship between these two is something that would of been nice to hear more about. *coughs* Metal Gear 1 or 2 remake, when? 
> 
> But here’s a Drabble of them anyway. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
